Waking Up
by Lady Kate The Passionate
Summary: Alek wakes up on the floor after the season finale...what happned. Can he get to Chloe...? Where is she...? finished.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Nine Lives of Chloe King. If I did… Then the season finale would have ended with "I'm in love with the idea of Brian, cause he's normal. But I'm in love with Alek" And du Chloe would've said that. =] **

**This is set after the finial summer episode. In Alek's POV. This is my first Fan fic… so hit me with the reviews! =] I think this might be it… depending on if you guys like it. I'm not going to give you a number of reviews (but I do want them) for me to update. Cause if one of you like it, then I'll try my best to continue. Cause I know how frustrating for you to like a story and then have it end on you cause nobody else liked it. =] Enjoy…!**

Alek's POV

My first thought when I woke wasn't Jasmine, or Valentina.

_Chloe._

_Where is she? _

_Wait. Where am I? _

_SHIT ZANE! _

I remembered attacking him after he said he was my brother. He won. But he didn't kill. Odd. I tried to move, but as soon as I lifted my head from the ground, a searing wave of pain shot through my whole body.

_What the hell did you do to me Zane?_

I focused my eyes to the darkness around me, Mai senses really come in handy. I realized I was still in the apartment, but Jasmine and Valentina were gone. Ignoring the physical, and yes, emotional pain I stood, and started running.

_Chloe._

_Chloe._

_Chloe._

I focused my hearing and finally found Chloe.

_Why is she at the old theater?_

I heard her say _'He's dead'. _

_Who's dead?_

_What happened?_

I pushed myself to run faster. Nobody touches her. **(A/N lol tooooooo late Alek…)**

*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0 *0*0*0*0*Page Break!*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*

Once I reached the theater, I used my last bit of strength and burst through the doors. What I saw made my heart break to a thousand pieces for Chloe. She was in hysterical tears while Amy and Paul pulled her away from her 'Human' who was dead on the floor.

"Alek?" I looked up and saw Chloe staring at me with her red puffy eyes. Her voice strained and confused.

_She's so beautiful… No Alek. She broke you. Stop thinking that._

"Chloe…I-"But I was cut off, when I collapsed to the floor. I could hear Chloe scream and running feet. And the blackness consumed me.

**You like? =] I did. More Alek and Chloe if I continue, and for you Brian lovers…I'm not going to end him like that. Even I don't think he's gonna stay dead. =] There will be some Brian and Chloe, but not for long. And Brain WILL get a happy ending. I'm not mean like that. =]**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Heeeeey! Sadly again… I don't own The Nine Lives of Chloe King… =[**_  
><em>

**So since I'm bored… here's the next chapter…**

_Previously on Waking Up…_

_Alek's POV_

"_Alek?" I looked up and saw Chloe staring at me with her red puffy eyes. Her voice strained and confused._

_**She's so beautiful… No Alek. She broke you. Stop thinking that.**_

"_Chloe…I-"But I was cut off, when I collapsed to the floor. I could hear Chloe scream and running feet. And the blackness consumed me._

Chloe's POV

When I saw Alek hit the floor, I lost it. Brain forgotten, I screamed and ran toward him. I was barley aware of Amy and Paul running to keep up with me. As I reached him I could hear his faint heartbeat, and his slow shallow breaths.

"Alek! Oh God, Alek Please don't die on me too!" Tears were practically throwing themselves down my face now.

"Chloe! Look at his head; we need to get him some medical attention. And Brian…" I looked up to Amy's voice, and nodded, telling her to call 911.

_Brian…No. Chloe, Brian is dead. Alek needs you now._

Then I looked at Alek's head. It was covered in blood, so much that I couldn't see the wound. I couldn't hear Paul and Amy on the phone, I was just painfully aware of the two most important men in my life on the floor; one was dead and the other was dying. And it was all my fault.

Amy's POV

"Yes, one we're pretty sure is dead and the other has a bloody head wound and is unconscious." I looked over at Chloe Crying over Alek and Brain.

_God I don't know how she's gonna make it after this…_

"Miss? We are sending over 2 ambulances' now, If you would please stay on the line until they get there and remain calm. Talk to the unconscious man, try to get him awake and keep him that way." I looked over at Paul who was listening over my shoulder.

"Got tell Chloe. Try and get Alek awake. I'm going to stay on the line with this lady." Paul nodded and walked over to Chloe.

_Chloe is never goin to be the same if they both die. This can't be happening. _

Chloe's POV

After Paul came over and told me what Amy had said I felt a little spark of hope. But I quickly faded after Paul continuously tried to wake Alek and failed.

"Hey man. Alek you need to wake up. I have some Mai questions for you! Who's gonna answer them if you can't. Dude come on!" Alek didn't stir. At all. His heart and breathing remained strained.

_Maybe if I tried…_

"Alek, please, wake up. You can't leave me. I wouldn't be able to take it. You are the most trusted person in my life. I would put my life in your hands any day. My lives mean nothing without you…Alek I-I…" I paused when it donned on me.

_I'm in love with Alek._

"I LOVE YOU! I love you Alek. I need you. I need you forever! I love you Alek. Please come back to me." I collapsed on Alek's torso, spent. Sobbing. Hard.

_He's dying Chloe. You're going to lose him too._

That's when I felt a sharp intake of breath. And a rumbling below me.

_Alek._

_Wait._

_Alek?_

"OH MY GOD ALEK! You're awake!" I said, crying even harder. He smiled, but it was strained. I grabbed his hand and just cried.

Alek's POV

I was in complete darkness. Nothingness. Alone. I felt nothing. And it was comforting. Then I herd her.

"Alek, please, wake up. You can't leave me. I wouldn't be able to take it. You are the most trusted person in my life. I would put my life in your hands any day. My lives mean nothing without you…Alek I-I…" It was Chloe. She needed me. I pushed at the darkness trying to wake. But I couldn't.

"I LOVE YOU! I love you Alek. I need you. I need you forever! I love you Alek. Please come back to me." I felt pressure on my chest. The feeling started to come back.

_She loves me. Chloe loves me._

And that was enough. I opened my eyes.

"OH MY GOD ALEK! You're awake!" Chloe jumped up. I smiled and forced back the need to cry out from the pain in my head. I felt Chloe grab my hand. When I looked up at her she was crying again.

"Chloe I need to-" But the sound of sirens cut me off. I could see the flashing lights from the ambulance and the police cars.

"ALEK!" Chloe yelled over the sirens, "The paramedics are here! Stay with me okay?" I nodded unable to speak. It was too fast. I was unable to process it all. Despite my wishes, I fell into the darkness just as the paramedics lifted me into the ambulance.

Chloe's POV

After they loaded Alek into the ambulance and a paramedic told me where they were taking him a police officer came up to me.

"Miss? Didn't you say there was another man here, who appeared to be dead?" I looked at the cop, who stared back at me intently.

"Yes…he's right over-"I looked over to the spot were I had left Brian's body. And nothing was there.

**I know what you're thinking, and yes I am going to start the third chapter tonight… =] your welcome. OH NO! WERE could Brian be! AHHHHHHHHH! And Alek is suffering from a blow to the head. He's gonna be fine. =] REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:**

**Chloe: KateyJo Does not own The Nine Lives of Chloe King**

**Me: No I don't, thanks Chloe!**

**Chloe: Your welcome!**

**Alek: HAHAHAHAHA You don't own me KateyJo! HAHAHAHAHA**

**Me: SHUT UP ALEK THERE IS NO NEED TO RUB IT IN!**

**Alek *smirks*: Make me! HAHAHAHA**

**Chloe: Alek, shut up.**

**Alek: Yes dear.**

**Hey guys! Lol for the disclaimer right…? Right…? =[ lol jkjk =] so here's chapter 3… And part of this chapter is in Brains POV… man I love all yall who review you make me smile…**

_Previously on Waking Up_

_Chloe's POV_

_After they loaded Alek into the ambulance and a paramedic told me where they were taking him a police officer came up to me._

"_Miss? Didn't you say there was another man here, who appeared to be dead?" I looked at the cop, who stared back at me intently._

"_Yes…he's right over-"I looked over to the spot were I had left Brian's body. And nothing was there._

Chloe's POV

"I'm sorry sir, there was a body over there. I don't know…" I was, again, on the verge of tears. And by the looks of the cop, he didn't know what to do with a crying teenage girl.

_Who would take Brian's body?_

"Uh, well can you describe the body to me?" I looked at the cop and nodded. He looked relieved.

"I can do better; the man's name was Brain Rezza."

Brian's POV

When I woke up, my whole body was sore and I was lying alone on the stairs of the old theater were I was clutching Chloe's dead… or deadish body a few moments ago. But what I heard when I woke up caused the most painful feeling I had ever experienced.

"I LOVE YOU! I love you Alek. I need you. I need you forever! I love you Alek. Please come back to me." It was Chloe. I could feel my heart rip apart.

_You were never what she wanted, always 2__nd__. 2__nd__ to your dad, and now 2__nd__ to Chloe. Never enough._

That was my train of thought when I felt myself being pulled to a standing, or dragging position and being pulled away. By some woman, in a white suit. Once we got outside I decided to speak up,

"Who the he-"She cut me off

"Shut up." She pulled me into a black car and told the driver to go. "Now Brian I need to tell you something about Chloe and her friends." The look on her face told me it was not good. Her lips were tight and her eyes narrowed. "You see they are these evil things called, Mai. Mai…" **(I'm not gonna sit here and write out an explanation, you know what they are) **"So you see Brian, they are evil. And we must kill them all. But first we need to get you to a safe house. So you can train. What better way to kill the Uniter than to let one of the men she loves do it himself." I smiled. She was right, the war, was on.

**Kay I know its really short but I have to go to bed and I'll update later tomorrow. Oooooo Brian has gone all evil. Hehehehe thanks to ****summer-love32**** for giving me this idea… yay! This chapter is for you kid hope ya like it! See yall tomorrow! REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:**

**Me *running from Alek*: I'm sorry Alek! Its not my fault I don't own the nine **

**lives of chloe king!**

**Alek *grabs me*: nor is it my fault that I'm faster. Than you.**

**Me: let me go!**

**Alek: make me!**

**Chloe: Alek! Let KateyJo go!**

**Alek: yes dear**

**Hey guys! I'm really glad you all are liking my story. Sadly, this is the last **

**chapter.**

**JK! Don't freak! Lol ON WITH THE STORY!**

Alek's POV

_How am I so posed to tell Chloe about Jasmine and Valentina? Zane, that bastard, probably dropped them in a river somewhere._

I was lying in my hospital bed waiting for Chloe and the doctor to come back and tell me about my head. Shit. I hate hospitals. The food is disgusting, the beds are too firm, and the nurses are just too damn nice. It's creepy.

"Mr. Petrov?" **(A/N Did I spell that right…? I think I did. I'm not sure) **I looked up and saw the doctor standing at the foot of my bed, with Chloe beside him. Who moved to sit next to me. "You see, you're...um girlfriend here was right to bring you here. But you didn't suffer any severe trauma or damage. Just a gash. Head wounds tend to bleed more than cuts and gashes anywhere else on the body. I would like to keep you overnight just to monitor you. But you can leave tomorrow at 10:00 am. That's all, you have a nice evening." The doctor left the room and quietly shut the door.

"Well, that's a relief. I feel like I can breathe again." I looked over and Chloe and shot her my signature smirk.

"Aw, worried about me much?" My voice held some cockiness I didn't even think I had. Chloe's face turned red and she looked down.

"Shut up Alek. I honestly don't know what I would do without you. What I said was true. I love you. When I said I loved Brian I was wrong. I was in love with the idea of Brian, being normal and all. But he wasn't you. I love...you." Chloe looked up. And stared at me, intently yet lovingly.

"As I love you." When I said that she smiled and we leaned in. When our lips touched it was sweet and passionate. But small. Just enough. Once we pulled away. I just looked at her.

_She's so pretty. Focus Alek! You need to tell her about Jasmine and Valentina._

"Chloe. I have something I need to tell you." She smiled at me.

"Of course Alek. You can tell me anything." She noticed I wasn't smiling. In fact, yeah, I had a deep look of pain etched into my face. "Alek, what's wrong?"

"Chloe... Zane is the person, or Mai, that gave me this head wound" Chloe let out a gasp and looked shocked, "Jasmine and Valentina are dead, and Zane took their bodies, he killed them, then told me he was my brother."

Amy POV

_Omg. Omg. Omg. Omg. Chloe and Alek..? Omg. Omg. Omg._

"Paul can you believe it? Chloe and Alek. Yay! This is amazing!" Me and Paul were sitting at Chloe's house waiting for her to get home. And to tell her that her mother had left on a business trip for 2 weeks.

"Amy. I got it. I can believe it. It was bound to happen." I could tell Pail was starting to get annoyed with me.

_Oh well, he can get over it, Omg. Omg. Omg. Omg. Omg._

**Ooooooooooh what's Chloe gonna say...? OMG! Ahhhhhhhhh! Review so in the next ****disclaimer alek gets bossed around again... =] sorry about the amy and paul ****thing I just didn't wanna leave them out, and isn't amy's thought process ****soooooo intelligent? =] Kay, so I know it's short but i wrote it after my had to go to bed. To I broke House Rules for yall, be thankful.**


	5. Responce to your reviews i would read

**O k so I hate myself for putting up an author's note too. I was writing chapters 3 and 4 on my phone last night and when I type it I type Brian. But I don't capitalize it, so it automatically fixes it to brain then I don't pay attention and go back and capitalize it anyway. Lol sorry I'll see if I can fix that. Here are some of your reviews; my answers will be all caps. Just so it's not confusing:**

chloeandalekforev  
>Very good<p>

THANKS! I LOVE YOUR SCREEN NAME!

Alanna-Banana1987  
>2011-08-18 . chapter 3<p>

I am really happy Brian went evil. :D I hope Alek is going to be OK! By the way I loved your disclaimer. :D PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ keep writing!

I'M GOING TO KEEP WRITING SO DON'T FREAK. JUST KEEP READING! =] Brian GOING EVIL WAS A PART OF THIS WHOLE OTHER BIG PLAN THAT I HAVE.

Zenappa  
>2011-08-18 . chapter 3<p>

Yes! I love ChloexAlek! (: But how is Brian alive? Please write more! I'm intrigued! (:

YOU WILL FIND THAT OUT! HAHAHAHA! ITS AMAAAAAAAAZING. AND WHEN YOU DO, I'LL EXTRE SUPER EXPLAIN IN MY AUTHORS NOTE JUST SO YOU GET IT. I WILL WRITE MORE! TELL YOUR NLoCK FRIENDS TO READ.

SoccerObsessed  
>2011-08-18 . chapter 3<p>

Brian is trying to kill Chloe? Ha, that makes me laugh. Alek will be there to kick his butt before he even comes comes to her. And that lady was Simone right? At least I think that's her name. I'm all for Alek and Chloe being together but the thought of Brian waking up to hearing the girl he loves saying "I love you" to someone else makes me feel bad for him :( But the heart wants what the heart wants, and Chloe's heart wants Alek. What can ya do, right? Lol, okay so watch out for when your spelling Brian because you spelled it as Brain but I enjoyed this chapter anyways. Waiting for your update tomorrow :)

YES Brian IS EVIL. YES HE IS GONNA KILL CHLOE (NOTICE I SAID GONNA! SPOILER!) JK! HE IS GONNA TRY THO. (BUT DINT HOLD ME TO THAT I MIGHT JUST HAVE HIM KILL HER IDK YET THO) AND YES THAT WAS SIMONE. WELL THE RESON I HAD HIM WAKE UP TO THAT IS SO HE WOULDN'T GO TO HER AND BOTHER THE CHLOE/ALEK SCEENE, THAT WOULD HAVE SUCKED MORE RIGHT? AND CHECK THE TOP FOR THE Brian PROBLEM.

.  
>2011-08-18 . chapter 3<p>

This is really good! Although, watch when you're spelling Brian, you have a tendency to say 'Brain' instead. And you don't have to change POVs so much, it can get confusing. I hope Alek's okay! I can't wait for more.

YEAH YEAH I KNOW LOOK AT THE TOP. AND THE POV THING I DO SO YOU CAN SEE EVERYBODY AND I'M NOT LEAVING ANYBODY OUT. CAUSE WITH THE AMY ONE ON THE PHONE I DIDN'T WANT CHLOE TO HAVE TO LEAVE ALEK SO YOU GUYS COULD HAER THAT. AND Brian's POV JUST HAD TO BE DONE. ALEK IS FINE, FOR NOW JK JK! LOL YEAH HE'S FINE

theyre after my lucky charms  
>2011-08-18 . chapter 3<p>

Yes! Brian turns evil! Thank you! I can't wait for te next chapter!

WELCOME! AND YES, YES HE DOES.

summer-love32  
>2011-08-18 . chapter 2<p>

i think you should have it be that brian woke up some how and heard chloe screaming i love you alek and left but plz o plz if u do that dont have her go running back to brian. but anyway AMAZING story plz update soon!

HAHAHA YOUR WELCOME! I DID THAT! I WON'T! IF ANY OF YOU DIDN'T KNOW I AM TEAM ALEK. BUT I STILL LOVE Brian, JUST NOT WITH CHLOE. =]

SoccerObsessed  
>2011-08-18 . chapter 2<p>

You update fast :) Brian's not there? There's a dead man walking :O But seriously where the heck is he? That's creepy, a guy you think is dead randomly disappears. Yup, creepy. And the scene with Chloe and Alek was sweet. I love how he was trying so hard to come back to her and that she finally realized she loves Alek. Because, come on, we all know she does she just wouldn't admit it to herself. Awesome chapter and update soon :D

YES I DO! NOPE NO Brian. NOT REALLY DEAD… LOL, HES WITH... THE ORDER! DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUUN! YES YES IT IS CREEPY, THANKS ABOUT THE CHLOE/ALEK SCEENE I WAS WORRIED ABOUT IT. NO SHE WONT ADMIT IT. BUT THIS IS MY FAN FICTION! I RULE ALL! LOL NO IF I LIKE ONE OF MY READERS IDEAS IN THE COMMENTS THEN YEAH IMMA USE UT… =]

.Obsessed  
>2011-08-18 . chapter 1<p>

Plz continue I like what I have read so far :)

GALDLY. GOODIE! I WILL ALWAYS CONINTUE EVEN IF THER IS ONLY ONE OF YOU. BECAUSE I LOVE MY READERS!

Lauren  
>2011-08-18 . chapter 1<p>

OMGoodness what happens?

FIND OUT! I REALLY TRY HARD TO UPDATE DAILY! SO KEEP CHECKING BACK! ALLLLLLLWAAAAAAAAAAYS! =]

SoccerObsessed  
>2011-08-18 . chapter 1<p>

I liked it, I really did :) I'm sitting here wondering what the heck Zane did to Alek and what's going to happen next. It was a short chapter but it really got me thinking about what's going to happen next. And how intense what the finale? I spent the last 15 minutes screaming at the TV. But anyways, UPDATE! :D

THX…AGAIN. ZANE CUT HIS HEAD. MYBE HE'S NOT SUTCH A BAAAAAAAAD MAN, HE DIDN'T KILL ALEK AFTER ALL. AND WITHOUT ZANE, ALEK WOULDN'T HAVE COLPASED AND CHLOE WOULD STILL LOVE Brian MORE…

..way  
>2011-08-18 . chapter 1<p>

WAIT SO DOES SHE END UP WITH ALEK OF BRIAN? ALEK. PROMISE.

**So yay right! Well I will update later in the day. (I'm kinda busy until like 7 ish) but I will type on my phone, so when I get back to my computer I just have to copy and paste it from email to word and edit, which doesn't take that long, swear. =] bye!**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer:

Alek: KateyJo does not own NLOCK or me, which sucks for her.

Me: Yes. Yes it does. =] But unless you want an untimely death in this story then I'd shut up.

Alek: yes dear. Oh wait no no no I mean-

Me: Hahahaha too late.

Hahahaha I love my disclaimers... Don't you? =] kayy so if you commented on this story before 6 am this morning then read the previous author's note in the 5th chapter. Or you can read it if you want some answers about the story. ON WITH THE FAN FIC!

Chloe's POV

I was in shock. Jasmine and Valentina are dead?

_How...?_

I wanted to cry for them, but I had nothing left in me.

_They can't be...but they are._

"Chloe? Are you okay?" I looked up at Alek who was staring at me.

"Am I ok? I should be asking you that! You're the one in the hospital bed! Jasmine and Valentina were all you had! Yeah, for me it hurts and I am going to miss them both. But if I'm going to save our race then I need to be strong…for us." Alek looked at me. His expression was blank I couldn't read it. He shifted to sitting position. And continued to stare, but off into space now.

"Chloe…" His voice was breaking, and I just pulled him into a hug and held him while he cried. Yeah, Alek is crying.

_He needs it though. He needs me. I'm all he has. _

"I love you Alek." And I hugged him tighter, he shifted his head so his lips were on my ear.

"As I love you." Then we brought our lips together for the 2nd time that night. I smiled through the kiss.

_This is it. He is the one. And always will be._

Jasmine's POV

When I opened my eyes I could tell I wasn't home anymore. (A/N no pun intended) It looked like I was in some warehouse of sorts. I shifted and resisted the urge to cry out in pain.

_My side…_

Then it all came back. Mom, dead. And Zane, oh God this is my entire fault. And Alek? What happened to him? What am I going to do? We probably lost the Uniter tonight. And I lost Chloe. My best friend.

_I am a failure. To mom. To Alek. To Chloe. To my race. To me. I am an awful protector. The first real issue, problem, TEST! And I fail. Its over for the Mai now. And it's my entire fault._

I heard footsteps. They were heading my way.

_This is it, the end. They're going to kill me. I deserve to die anyway._

"Hello Love. And how are we feeling?" I looked up at the sound of the voice. I was so familiar. Yet It was British.

_Zane._

Alek's POV

_Chloe is kissing me. I'm kissing Chloe. Oh thank you Basset! _

We were sitting in my hospital bed. Making out. I licked Chloe's bottom lip, asking, no begging, for entrance. She let me in happily. I smirked. When I pulled away I could hear Chloe whimper. Which made me smirk.

"Not here Kitten. I don't want a doctor walking in," Chloe shot me a look, and my smirk got wider.

"Kitten? Original. Got anything else?" Her voice was dripping with sarcasm. So I decided to play along.

"We'll see."

**HAHAHA yeah. Jasmine isn't dead. I figure, that can keep Zane in the story better. And the nick name thing I think I'm going to make a thing between Chloe and Alek. Trying to find the best one. =] You like? I feel so awkward writing the kissing scenes… lol. I know its short but I wanted to put something up. Should I keep Brian in the story while he's training? Sorry it took all day I was at the State fair. I won 2****nd**** place overall in land judging. IN THE WHOLE STATE! =] YAY! Imma be up late tonight so imma write, REVIEW! Please…? =]**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: I do not own NLOCK.**

**Chloe: Or me!**

**Alek: Or me!**

**Amy: Or me!**

**Paul: Or me! Hey Alek when you fall off, like a building or something, do you always land on your feet?**

**Chloe: Paul really?**

**Paul: What? Oh come on Alek, whats wrong. Cat got your tongue?**

**Me: Oh no. PAUL RUN!**

**Alek: I'M GONNA KILL 'EM!**

***All hold Alek back while Paul runs away screaming like a little girl* **

**HAHAHAHAHA I'm so funny. Lol! Kayy so not very many people told me if I should add some Brian scenes back in (of him training, not like with Chloe). Please…? I need to know! And I have some plans for Jasmine in the next few chapters…. Would you guys come kill me if I did some Jasmine/Zane….? I'll further explain. Oh heck with it. Imma do some Jasmine/Zane and yall are gonna like it! =] But don't come kill me. =] **

Meredith's POV

After Whitney dropped me off I walked in to find Amy and Paul sitting in the living room. (A/N MEREDITH CAN'T DIE YET)

"Paul? Amy? What are you doing here?" They looked up at me with confused expressions

"Ms. King! What are you doing here? You were supposed to be on a business trip!" Amy's voice was tired, which wasn't surprising due to all the talking she does.

"Yes. But it got canceled. Where's Chloe?" Amy and Paul looked at one another.

"Ummm… You see… we don't really…" I could tell Amy was stuggling to find something to tell me. But then Paul jumped in.

"SORRY MS. KING! WE DON'T KNOW… BYE!" And they both ran out.

_What the hell…?_

So, I sat down and waited for Chloe. That was 6 hours ago and it was now 2 am.

_Were the hell is she?_

I had called her 47 times. Still nothing.

"Chloe King you are going to be in so much trouble when you get home…" Yet my mind contra diced that statement,

_If she ever comes home…_

No. Meredith. You will not think like that. Chloe is probably still out with Brian. **(A/N I know what you're thinking. Like that's supposed to make a mother fell better. Well its better for her to think that rather than to think that Chloe is dead.) **She will walk through that door any minute.

_But what is she doesn't?_

Oh god please let her be ok. I can't lose her. She's all I have now. This can't be happening to me.

_I'm going to call the police. She wouldn't be out this late wit out a serious reason._

_Like being dead Meredith?_

No. I reached for the house phone just as my cell buzzed, I jumped for it. It was from Chloe!

**(A/N Chloe is in italics and Meredith is in bold)**

_Mom,_

_I'm at the hospital with Alek. He was hurt. I'll call you later._

_-Chloe_

**CHLOE KING!**

**How dare you! Your curfew was 3 hours ago! You best believe you are going to be grounded when you get home! What hospital? What happened to Alek? I'm coming down there. **

**-Mom**

_Mom,_

_The General Hospital, on Potrero Ave. He was hit in the head. I'll explain later. Room 302._

_-Chloe_

**(A/N end of txt message crap)**

Chloe's POV

"Mom is coming to see you. I think she has taken a liking to 'Bed Boy'," Alek smirked.

"Well Angel, how can she not like me? I've saved your life, more than once, Uniter. Not to mention I'm your protector. And I've saved her life." He was really smirking now. And I wanted so badly to wipe it off his face and scold him for being such a CB and for calling me Angel. But my voice failed me, and came out as a whisper.

"But she doesn't know that." Alek looked down, he knew how much it hurt me to keep secrets from my mother, especially one this big.

"Oh but I do now." I turned, to see my mother. Standing there with tears in her eyes. "You've turned? Your one of them now?"

"Mom? How do you know about that? It's not what you think, I won't hurt you. Or-" She cut me off with a huge hug.

"Chloe how could you think that? I know, because Valentina told me. But that's not important now. Your still Chloe, and I still love you. But I think I just might I have share you now," she gave Alek a pointed look. And Alek smiled back.

"Yes Mam. But I'm happy to share. You?" She sat down on Alek's bed and smiled at me, Then turned to Alek again. And gave him a look that was questioning him. "No, mam. Not now. I wouldn't do that." She nodded and stood up.

"I'm going to go get a coffee. You kids want anything?" We both shook our heads. Once she left I turned to Alek.

"What was that about? And when did Valentina talk to my mom?" My conscious was so clear and a huge weight felt like it was lifted off my shoulders. I felt like I could be dancing on air.

"Nothing of importance. Just, nothing!" He smiled. And I shrugged and hugged him. **(A/N I know that Chloe letting that go was OOC… but I needed it. So let it slide this time? =] Please?) **

"Mmkay. But what about Valentina?" Then Alek stiffened.

"Valentina I don't know about." He pulled back and looked to the floor, "Tomorrow when I leave I have nowhere to go…" I frowned here. Alek was hurting. "And what about the pride? Jasmine is gone. Who's going to take over?" I stood and started pacing the room. Which lasted for about 3 minutes. Until it hit me.

"Alek, you can stay with me and mom. That's no competition. And the Pride, you will take over. Also no competition. See problem solved." Alek looked up at me with a shocked expression on his face. I smiled. But the shock didn't last for long. It became fear.

"But What if Zane wants it? He has the same rights as I do." I gasped.

_He's right. We forgot Zane. God I hope he's stupid enough not to remember._

But he's not. And we both know that.

Zane's POV

_THEY CAN ALL GO ROT IN HELL!_

Stupid chefs. Can't even make a simple dinner within 45 damn minutes! I looked up. Jasmine was still not speaking to me.

_Could be because you killed her mother, ruined her life, and now your holding her captive tied to a chair._

"Love are you ever going to speak to me? Silence isn't helping your case." She looked up and finally said something, but it was mumbled and I couldn't understand. "SPEAK UP! I don't appreciate your mumbles!" She was so…

_Impossible. But… Intriguing all the same._

But when she did repeat what she said, it wasn't to my liking.

"I said you are never going to get any information out of me. YOU LYING, CHEATING, TRATIOR, IDIOTIC SON OF A BITCH!" I was taken aback.

_Woah, she's got fire._

I slowly walked toward her. And reprimanded her, several times. Then lowered my voice to a horse whisper,

"You listen and you listen good. I am in control. You are simply only still here, because I have taken a liking to your pretty face. Don't make me beat the beautiful off of you, because I am very capable of that. As then, I would have to dispose of you. HOLD YOUR TOUNGE! AND ONLY SPEAK WHEN YOU ARE SPOKEN TO!" I turned and walked out of the room.

_Seems like my new guest needs some lessons on manners._

**YEAH BABY! I LOVE THIS CHAPTER! Now the question is… do you? Man I love writing Zane, FUNNY! I like my British Bastard. Don't you? =] TELL ME! DO YOU! **

**I could make Zane teach your some manners, but ohhhhhh wouldn't you like that. Too bad! I don't own him, but he is miiiiiine alllllll mine. And so is Alek. You can have Brian. =] **

**Zane: Oh do shut up will you?**

**Alek: Hey! Don't tell her to shut up! She's funny!**

**Zane: I can do what I please. Your cousin seemed to think that. Before I… well you know.**

**Alek: YOU SON OF A BITCH! Don't you DARE bring up Jasmine like that!**

**Zane: Ahhhh but you see brother, if I am a son of a bitch, then so are you. Dare I say we share the same mother?**

**Me: SWITZERLAND! I call PEACE! SO SHUT THE HELL UP!**


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer:

Me: Guys? I'm tired. Disclaim for me?

Alek: You wish.

Chloe: Sorry! Busy!

Amy: Buying shoes!

Paul: Reading comics!

Zane: Just being a general ass!

Jasmine (she's gagged): mmhmmmgmmdmrmm!

Me: FINE BITCHES! I do not own NLOCK... And right now I'm kinda happy I don't.

Zane and Alek: Awww you know you love us!

Me: Shut up. Smart asses...

Hahahaahahahah lol... I love this... Here is chapter 8... And I just wanted to say that all your reviews make me smile. =] thanks. And just because you've reviewed once doesn't mean you can't do it again. Cause Alek and Zane like people who review about them…. =] (Once a CB always a CB)

Alek's POV

After Chloe and I talked about Zane last night I lost every bit of energy I had, and fell asleep. But the fact that I fell asleep on, literally on top of, the Uniter/my girlfriend, isn't what bothered me. It was the dream.

I was standing in the hospital. I knew, or my dream self knew, that I wasn't alone. But I felt that way. Everybody I loved was here except... Chloe. She wasn't here. Then the elevator doors opened to reveal a young girl. Had to be 15 or 16.

"Where's mom?" She looked at me. And I felt my heart break. Again.

_Wait. Again? What is this?_

I didn't know, yet my dream self did.

"She's not doing well. The doctors are having complications. I'm so sorry." My dream self looked around the room. Meeting the eyes of Jasmine, Meredith, Amy, Paul, and again the young girl. "I've failed you all. I couldn't save her." Then dream me fell to the floor. Amy and Paul started to cry. Meredith didn't move or speak **(A/N she's in shock).** And Jasmine moved to comfort me. But the girl shooed her away, and came to sit with me.

"Daddy? Mom is going to be ok. Its not your fault. Its that bastard Brian's. She's gonna pull through. And besides this isn't her last life is it?" I looked up.

_Daddy? This is my daughter? And Chloe is my...wife? Oh god._

Then regular me felt a wave of compassion for the girl. But dream me only felt worse.

"Lana Valentina Petrov. I have messed up. No. This is not her last life. But she is losing one of her final ones because of me. Yes. Darling she has one more after this. But this one is the most painful for many reasons. Brian was skilled. He attacked in such a way that she will die slowly and painfully. And the fact that he did it only made it worse for her." The girl looked down. Then stood and walked over to the doctor's.

"Cut her off. She's suffered enough. You've tried and I'm thankful for that," the doctor nodded and walked off.

_Chloe...and its all Brian's fault._

Then the dream was cut off. But I didn't wake. I was in the blackness again. But this time it was comforting. Calm. Then a figure stepped out of the darkness.

"Hello young one. You have come far and seen much. Questions?" The voice was female and held power.

"Was that...real?" She smiled. And I felt comforted.

_Odd._

"Well young protector. That depends on you. And the decisions you make. Some of that can be true, if you will it to be so." She smiled. And I woke up. I wasn't in the hospital anymore. I was in a bedroom.

"Alek? Hey baby. You're up. How are you feeling?" Chloe was standing in the doorway smiling.

_I'm in her guest room…_

"How did I get here?" She walked over and sat down on the bed next to me.

"You were asleep and we didn't want to wake you. So I had them bring you out to the car. And-"She looked down and blushed here. "And I carried you in here, to the guest room." I smirked.

_She's so cute when she's embarrassed._

_And she's mine._

"So, dearest. What are we going to do now?" Chloe stood and walked over to the door. When she turned around she had my signature smirk on her face.

"Well Alek, you are going to sleep while me and the rest of the pride plan an attack on the order. Unless of course your feeling up to it." My jaw dropped.

_She's good at this game… _

"I think that I'm up to it. Considering I'm pride leader." I walked past her and jogged down the stairs.

_Nobody can beat THE CB at his own game. _

Chloe's POV

_Shoot. He's good. Unfair . And Darling? Really?_

"Chloe? Can we talk?" I turned from the top of the stairs to find my mom standing in the hall outside of my room.

"Yeah. I need it, we both do." She nodded and we headed into my room. "So tell me about what Valentina said to you."

"Well about a week ago she came up to me, while I was out and sked me if I would like to go have lunch with her and talk about you. I said sure and she took me up to her apartment and explained to me about the Mai. And…you. I was kinda freaked about you at first kiddo. But I'll love you no matter what. You know that right?" I nodded and she pulled me into a hug. "Now, Chloe about you and Alek. You need to be careful about him and you him." She gave a stern look

"Mom is this about what the two of you were talking about in the hospital?" She smiled

"Yes, but it's not important now. Buuuuuut…Have you heard from Brian? What about him?" I could feel my heart rip apart.

_Damn it mother! I was trying to forget him!_

"Mom. I don't want to talk about Brian. I killed him. And now his body is gone. God I feel awful." Mom's smile hit the floor. And I broke down. She pulled me into her embrace and just let me cry.

I cried for Brian, for Valentina, for Jasmine, for my dad. For Amy. For Paul. For mom.

_I've lost too much tonight._

Once my energy left me, mom pulled the covers back on my bed and laid me down. I fell asleep, but the last thing on my mind wasn't Brian, mom, dad, Amy, Paul, Jasmine, or Valentina. Alek, his smile, his smirk, his laugh. Alek, always the last and the first thing on my mind.

Jasmine's POV

_If only I could get these damn ropes untied._

Zane left me in the dining room tied to a chair! Who the hell does that?

_Well the love of your life apparently Jazz._

Stupid mind! How can I still think that! He's sabbed me, ruined my life, killed my mother, hes a traitor, and now is holding me captive.

_Love conquers all?_

"FUCK THIS! SHIT ZANE LET ME GO!" I heard a crash and running feet. Then Zane walked in.

"Love. Please hush. I am tring to sleep. Which is what you should be doing." He was practicly growling at me. I smirked.

"Too bad. I want out." Zane's face twisted. He grabbed a knife and walked over.

_Smart Jazz. Now he's gonna stab you or something._

Once Zane made it over to the chair, he raised the knife.

And struck down.

**DON'T HATE ME! LOL! YOU LIKE? Lol. Come on. I like reviews they make me smile.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: I do not own the NLOCK.**

**Paul: WHAT! You said it was my turn!**

**Me: Fine. I take it back. Take it away…Paul.**

**Paul: KateyJo does not own the NLOCK!**

**Me: There. Happy?**

**Paul: Yeah I will be once Alek answers my question from the last Disclaimer.**

**Alek: WOULD YOU JUST SHUT UP PAUL!**

**Me: Ok I give up. Have at it boys!**

***Paul gets beaten to a pulp, Alek walks away with ringing ears from all his screams***

**Poor Paul… Ok. So yall think my Cliffhangers are predictable…? *goes and cries* WRONG! KATEYJO IS NEVER PREDICTABLE! Muuuuuaaaahahahahahaha. Bring it ladies and gentlemen…**

_**Previously On Waking Up…**_

Jasmine's POV

"Love. Please hush. I am trying to sleep. Which is what you should be doing." He was practically growling at me. I smirked.

"Too bad. I want out." Zane's face twisted. He grabbed a knife and walked over.

_Smart Jazz. Now he's gonna stab you or something._

Once Zane made it over to the chair, he raised the knife.

And struck down.

My arm went into searing pain. He pulled the knife out and I screamed. Zane Looked down and smirked at me.

"You know love. All you had to do was ask." Then he cut the ropes away from my arms hands and feet. I fell to the ground in defeat. My arm was covered in my blood. He kicked me in the gut. "Now do you feel like telling me all about your friend Chloe?"

_Give it up Jazz. You're done for anyway._

I nodded, giving in. Zane smirked down at me. Then turned and called to some ladies down the hall.

"Come. Our guest needs some medical treatment and some nicer accommodations. Have her ready for dinner tonight." He turned and looked back down at me "We have some things we need to discuss." He left.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*PAGE BREAK!*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

The ladies, who never gave me their names, tended to my arm and side. **(A/N They never really helped her with her side, only enough to keep her alive. Otherwise Jasmine could've have taken a gash to the arm) **I took a shower and got dressed in this dress the women had laid out for me. It was red and came down to my knees. And strapless.

_I feel so exposed…_

"Miss? You're wanted down stairs. Now." I turned and nodded. She took my arm and pulled me down the steps. Not to fast for me not to notice my surroundings. The house was huge. All the doors were opened and most rooms had no windows, like mine, and if they did then they had bars over the opening. I was trapped.

_Not that it matters. If you left there would be no other place for you to go. Everyone you love is dead._

I held back tears.

_DO NOT SHOW WEAKNESS._

Once we made it to the dining room I was seated to the right of Zane, who was at the head of the table. The rest of the 9 seats were taken up by order members.

"Well love. You cleaned up well. Now tell us about Chloe. Everything." He smiled genuinely and took my hand. I gulped, forced a real smile, showing no fear, and started from the beginning. (A/N This is Jasmine telling the order everything from the first episode up to the last time she saw Chloe, I just didn't want to type it all… Lol… sooooo lets pick up after that!)

"And that's all I know up till now." I looked down, afraid somebody would jump up and attack me, I was in a room with a group of order members. How could I not think that?

"Well as you can see, my friends, she's one of us now. Welcome Jasmine to The Resistance." He smiled at me. I was shocked.

_The Resistance? What the hell? What is that?_

Zane must have sensed my confusion because he answered.

"You see Jasmine we are not the Order, we are the peace keepers, both Human and Mai. Here to prevent war and destruction, on massive scales, from happening. I apologize for hurting you, but I was under orders of the Order, to gain trust. So they wouldn't discover us. And killing your mother just needed to be done. You see? This is where you belong. I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner, but I couldn't tell you about us unless I knew you would…join us, as you say. So I had you thinking we were the order. So again welcome to The Resistance." The Other members clapped and smiled at me. And Zane still had my hand, but it felt nice now.

I felt safe. And right. I hated fighting, though I hid it.

_Peace. It is nice._

And I felt at home.

Alek's POV

Tonight was exhausting. The plans for killing the order were in place. And we were ready. Jasmine and Valentina deserved a proper burial, I wanted their remains.

_It's your obligation Alek. And you are going to fufill it. Right after to take Zane and rip him from limb to limb, slowly. _

I trudged slowly up the stairs to my room, when I heard yelling from the inside of Chloe's.

_SHIT!_

And I broke into a run.

"Chloe!" I burst into her room, and looked down to the bed. She was tossing and turning in her sleep.

_She's having a nightmare._

I couldn't help but be reminded of my own dream. I quickly shook her awake and pulled her close. Che was crying.

"Shhhh Chloe it's ok, you're safe I'm here. Shhhh. Tell me what happened." She looked up at me tears running down her face.

"B-brain k-killed me. H-h-he's an order member now." She went into another crying fit and all I could do was hold her. When she stopped I laid her back down and kissed her forehead. "Wait Alek don't leave stay with me." I smirked and laid down beside her.

"Goodnight Chloe. I love you." I pulled her close and fell asleep to the sound of her steady heartbeat, the only thing I lived for.

**WHAT NOW! Predictable am I? THAT'S A BUNCH OF BULL CRAP! Jk jk lol… hahaha you like? Muuuuahhahahahahahaha. You love me? You hate me? =] Cooooooome on tell me!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer**

**Amy: KateyJo does not own the NLOCK**

**Me: Well that was boring**

**Amy: Well sooooooorry that I'm not cocky and British like Alek, Stupid like Paul, jkjk Paul ILY! Or shocking and rude and British like Zane, or amazing like Chloe! **

**Me: Whoa Amy, I think that's like one of the longest sentences I've ever heard from you.**

**Amy: OMG! IKR! This calls for a celebration!**

**Me: COOL! A party?**

**Amy: No**

**Me: A long vacation?**

**Amy: No**

**Me: Alek?**

**Amy: No silly! Shoes!**

**Me: Oh shit. HELP!**

**Paul, Chloe, Alek, Jasmine, and Zane: YOU'LL GET OVER IT!**

**Lol. Kayy sorry this took so long. Amy was holding me captive, as you can see… but I'm back! Lol. So honestly tell me should I bring Brian back in before the something-that-I-can't-tell-you-about? JW… **

**AND! A SPECIAL HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO MY BESTEST BUDDY Dani0515! Happy birthday! **

Zane's POV

The morning after the dinner was long. Jasmine, though she's lovely, can be very… questionable. If that is the way to put it.

_Questions! That's all I get from her, is questions! _

**(A/N This is him recalling all the questions she asked him and his responses)** Who is your leader? I am. Why do you want me here? Because you're smart and very…Clever.

_Dare, I didn't tell her she was here simply because I didn't have the heart to kill her like Simone asked._

What are you all doing right now? We are waiting to hear plans of one of the races attacking. And hoping we can stop it. Why hasn't The Resistance been written about in the prophecies or ever spoken about? Because our society is to remain a secret to all outsiders.

But none of those questions prepared me for this one.

"Will I ever get to see Chloe again? Or Amy? Or even Paul?" I looked down at her. Baffled at her question.

_Now why did you have to go and ask that? The one question._

That I don't have the answer to.

Chloe's POV

After Alek came in and lay down next to me I instantly felt comforted. So when I woke up this morning to an empty spot next to me, I was disappointed. Then I heard a noise.

"Hello?"

Alek's POV

I had the dream again. It was the same except it was Chloe's last life.

_Pain._

All I felt was pain.

_It's going to be my fault she loses her last life. And I can't do anything about it._

"Alek? What are you doing up? I thought you of all people would sleep in!" I looked up to find Meredith making her way down the stairs to where I stood in the kitchen.

"I'm sorry. I had a," I paused, what should I call it?

_A nightmare?_

"It's okay Alek. I know. We all have our bad dreams. Mine have been bad too," I smiled. She was trying to comfort me. Which is something I never got from Valentina. I started to walk back up the stairs "But most of mine are about Chloe."

I stopped.

_What?_

Two people close to Chloe having nightmares about her. Not a coincidence.

"Ms. King…? What are the nightmares about, exactly?" She looked at me, skeptically.

"Chloe dying…why?" My face twisted.

_SHIT!_

I ran up the stairs.

"Alek! Wait where are you going?" Meredith was running behind me.

When I made it to Chloe's room the sheets were tangled in a heap on the floor and the bed was empty.

_She's gone._

Meredith screamed and pointed. I could've died.

There's blood on the wall. And it's fresh.

**Hey! Imma start the next chapter, I just felt the need to get something up. Lol. !**

**Alek: How could you out me through that? Rude.**

**Me: Awwww you know you love me.**

**Alek: You wish. Honestly? I could do much better.**

**Me: Bull shit. Prove it.**

**Alek: Fine here *hands me paper***

**Me: *reading paper* He leans down and takes her in his arms. She smiles. "I love you" Alek and Chloe live happily ever after. *Finishes paper* Awwwwww that's cute Alek. IMMA SHOW CHLOE! *runs off***

**Alek: NO! WAIT! *runs after me***


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:**

**Chloe: Awww it's too bad that KateyJo doesn't own the nine lives of Chloe King *looks at Alek's paper* cause this is adorable…**

**Me: IKR? **

**Alek: I hate you.**

**Chloe and Me: Well we loooooooove you.**

**Alek: Yeah yeah. Come love…or loves…? *all walk away together***

**Paul: Hey guys! Wait! I've got a question for Alek! Hey! GUYS! Well then.**

***Jasmine walks up, see's Paul and tries to sneak past him***

**Paul: Hey! Jazz wait! Can I ask you something?**

**Jasmine: Shiiiiiiiiit.**

**LOL! I love my disclaimers. Tell your NLOCK friends about my Fan Fic… cause I only got one friend who's a Nine lives lover. (Yeah I know my friends can be losers, jkjk) and speaking of my nine lives friend… IT'S HER BIRTHDAY! Dani0515! Send her a PM. It'll annoy the crap outta her. (All the more reason) So here's the fic….!**

Chloe's POV

It was dark. And I was tied to…something. I looked down. There was a deep cut down my leg, and an equally deep one on my arm. And judging by the pounding feeling on my face, it was bruised.

"Hello Chloe. How are we feeling?" The woman in white was standing in front of me. Holding a knife. "I'm glad we got to meet again," She snickered. I looked down.

_This is it for me. She'll kill me. And there's nothing I can do about it._

"Now Chloe. I know what you're thinking. And don't wory, I'm not going to kill you." I stole a glance upward. She was smirking. "You see, I'm not going to kill you. He is." She pointed with her knife and out of the darkness stepped,

"Brian?"

Zane's POV

"Sir?" I looked up from my desk and waved the man in.

"Come on in Justice. How can I be of service?" Justice looked down. My smile melted.

_Bad news._

My next thought was heartbreaking.

"Jasmine. Is she hurt? What happened?" Justice smirked at me. A stepped closer to my desk. Though he was still smirking, his eyes gave him away.

_Reeeeeeally bad news._

"I see you have taken a liking to the girl. But this isn't about Miss Jasmine. The Uniter, Sir, has gone missing." Justice looked down again. I was fuming.

"WHAT! SHE WAS SOPOSED TO BE WATCHED AND PROTECTED AT ALL TIMES! AS THE ORDERS LEADER IS AND WAS!" I stormed out of the room. Slamming the door behind me.

_If we lose the Uniter, then there is no hope for reconstruction._

Knowing everybody would be able to hear me, I screamed,

"FIND HER! AND FIND HER NOW! IF THE ORDER DOES ANYTHING DRASTIC WE'RE DOOMED! ALL OF US!" I stared toward the weaponry to get, well yes, weapons. When I ran right into Jasmine.

"Zane. What happened? Who's missing?" She was sweating.

_Must have been at practice. Good God she's beautiful._

"The Uniter is missing. Chloe is gone."

Alek's POV

I had everybody out searching. No corner would be left unturned, not until I found Chloe. That feeling hit me again.

_The dream, she dies, and its all your fault. The dream, she dies, and it's all your fault. The dream, she dies, and its all your fault._

That continued repeating in my head. Over and over.

_I will find her. And whoever took her will pay. _

**Short again I know. But I'm tired and I wanna go to bed. PEACE! Review please… lets not make Alek suffer in looking for Chloe… **


	12. Chapter 12

Chloe's POV

"Brian?" No. No. No. NO! He wouldn't kill me. It's Brian. He loves me.

_But you broke his heart more than once. _

"Chloe," It was my name, but he said it with such hatred, and venom. I cringed. "It's nice to see you again. Wow. You look… trashed. Just like the whore you are. Tisk tisk." He shook his head.

_Whore? _

"Brian. What did they do to you?" His face twisted. And was replaced with pure anger.

"What did they do to me? Nothing really, they took me out of my ignorance and showed me what you are. You," he pointed an accusing finger at me "you, took advantage of me. And tried to kill me! Just strung me along. Is that how you treat all your humans?" I was awed. Brian would never speak to me that way… no.

"No, Brian what are you saying?" Brian sneered. Which made me cringe…again.

"I'm saying that I hate you Chloe King. And I am going to kill you." He walked over to the wall and pulled off a knife. A huge long, glistening knife. And turned back to me, "And I'm going to do it slowly. One life at a time." Then he lunged.

When the knife hit my chest I screamed. Because it didn't hit my heart. It hit it just to the side. Then he did it again and again. Until I died,

_6 more lives now Chloe._

Aleks's POV

I heard it, I heard her scream. I almost collapsed from the noise. It was filled with pure, raw, pain. So I ran. I followed her scream until I came to a huge house on the outskirts of San Francisco.

_Well here goes everything _**(A/N So I know the saying is 'here goes nothing' but it's not nothing. It's his everything)**

Random Fighter Mai's POV

We all followed Alek into the house. The plan was, Kill as many order members as possible, while he finds Chloe (with some trusted backup).

_The plan is now in motion,_

Then we attacked.

Zane's POV

Jasmine and I had searched the whole city. We looked in to every nook and cranny, of every Order hide out I could think of. Nothing. Not a damn thing!

Then we heard it.

Her scream.

Jasmine looked up at me, and I nodded. We ran. Following the scream, and to my not-so-surprise, picking up Alek's sent on the way. When we got to the headquarters, we knew the Mai had already been here. It was in shreds, the house was trashed. Windows, furniture, walls, ceilings, and doors were ruined beyond repair.

"We should keep following Alek's sent. He'd be with her." I looked over at Jasmine, who was standing at the top of some stairs, leading into darkness.

"Lets go."

Alek's POV

When I reached the room in the basement were they were holding Chloe I died. Standing over her dead body, which was tied to a chair was Brian.

_That EVIL BASTARD!_

I lunged on top of him. Taking him by surprise, but I didn't hesitate. I put a knife in his side. And watched him collapse to the floor. Then I kicked him. Over and over and over, but I didn't utter a word, just until he was about to die,

"You are the most low life thing to ever walk this planet. And you best believe your father won't be getting your body to burry. Evil little son of a bitch." He didn't move. Just closed his eyes, and died.

So I went to Chloe. Her breathing was very shallow and quiet. I scooped her up. And almost ran straight into Jasmine.

"Jazz?" I could hear my voice break.

_She's here…_

"Not now Alek. We have to help Chloe. Then I will explain." I nodded in understanding. We needed to save Chloe now.

**(A/N please don't hate me… just don't. I honestly am tired of this story. So I believe it's time to wrap it up)**

5 years later. Alek's POV

"ALEK! I AM NEVER TOUCHING YOU AGAIN! YOU DID THIS TO ME YOU BASTARD!" Chloe screamed at me. I looked over a Jasmine in panic and she smiled.

"Don't worry it's just the pain and the drugs talking. She'll be fine. The doctor said she's gone 9 centimeters and one more to go. The baby won't be long now. I nodded smiling.

_The baby. My baby, our baby…_

I reached down a ld Chloe's Hand just as the doctor came in started us toward the delivery room. Chloe, was doing great. Which only made me love her more. I knew this day for me would surpass the wedding. I would surpass the bonding of the Mai with the humans. This was the birth our little girl.

Once we reached the room the doctor started telling Chloe to push. She gripped my hand and did as she was told. In about 2 minutes the doctor smiled and announced,

"It's a GIRL!" Chloe breathed a sigh of relief. And I let go of the breath I didn't know I had been holding. Once the baby was washed, she was handed over to us. And Chloe looked up at me and smiled.

"Ten fingers, ten toes. She's perfect! What should we name her?" I looked down at Chloe and picked up our little girl.

"Lana Valentina Petrov. It's perfect just like her."

**I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING! I've been so busy. Please forgive me! =] Story is done. LUV YALL! PEACE OUT!**


End file.
